


(not) a letter for you

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush, M/M, Multi-universe, and he has a strong desire, he can also be poetic apparently, lance is smitten, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (when emotions become too unbearable, lance lets them out in his letters).





	(not) a letter for you

_ Dear Keith, _

_ You shine.  _

_ I know I say this every time I write to you, but it’s true and it’s blinding and reviving and exhilarating, and I can’t not mention every chance I get that you—with all the glory of a thousand dying suns, with all the fire of countless stars across the endless galaxy—shine. _

_ Today, however, you were brighter. Because you laughed. _

_ I’ve never seen you full-on laugh before, truly and genuinely and blissfully, with shaking shoulders and a toothy grin and teary eyes and flushed cheeks and— _

_ You were so beautiful, love, like a broken piece of a bright, warm star, like a small flame of joy, an ethereal heat that never burns but always warms my heart. _

_ No, that’s a lie.  _

_ It burns.  _

_ It burns because that’s what you are—fire. Uncontrollable, untameable, never meant to look at me back, to allow me to touch the tongue of your flames. I have an ache, love, deep inside me, down and down to the cores of my soul where not even I can reach to heal it. And everytime I see you, it gets worse and better, stings more and less, burn and burns and burn with pain and pleasure. _

_ I want you, love, but you’re flying among the stars I can only gaze from afar. I want you, love, but you are free and wild, unstoppable, and I can only stand by and watch you go. _

_ I want you, love, but you’re a flame, a wildfire, always searching for something new and unique, and I’m an ocean, settled in one place, rooted to its core and meant to stay here until the ends of time. I will hurt you, and you will die down slowly in sorrow, and I will shatter, shatter, shatter. _

_ We’re the opposite, and yet— _

_ You’re a wildfire, persistently moving forward, tasting everything new and old, swallowing them whole and burning them up painlessly. You consume all and make them yours, yet leave them free. _

_ We’re the opposite, and yet you’ve touched me—my heart and my soul—corruptively, caging me in the flame of your spirit, introducing me to the freedom your blaze possesses. You’ve burned my waters, love, and they flow stronger than ever, crash against the stones mightier than ever. Yet, I feel weak around you, helplessly lost as you smile, hopelessly falling when your eyes shine with joy. _

_ You’ve made me yours, the me now and the me from before our time. And the me after our world ends and a new one births at its place. _

_ I want you to laugh even if it doesn’t belong to me. I want you to shine even if the rays will never be meant for me. _

_ I love you, and it feels like burning. _

_ I love you, and it feels like healing. _

_ Tomorrow I will see you again. Tomorrow I will burn even more. Tomorrow it will be better and the fire will be stronger and my ocean will never dry out. _

_ Tomorrow, maybe, you will see me, and maybe, you will not want to look away. _

_ Sincerely… _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> this is slightly different from what i usually write, so your thoughts on this type of writing style and this story are welcomed and appreciated!! 💛
> 
> i know it looks like angst, but i swear it’s not! this will have a continuation, idk when or exactly how many, but it will!
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
